Fu Dog
Fu Dog is a fictional character in the Disney's animated television series ''American Dragon: Jake Long''. He is a Chinese Shar Pei and a magical animal guardian to Jake and his grandfather Lao Shi. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. About Fu Dog Background History/Info Fu Dog is an fat animal guardian for Jake and Lao Shi. Residing with Lao regularly, he frequently assists him with his training in Jake, with providing information on various magical creatures and items. Like many magical creatures, Fu is able to walk upright, and has no trouble using his front paws as hands despite the apparent absence of opposable thumbs. Despite his age, he frequently keeps up-to-date with current trends and events that will occasionally put him at odds with Lao Shi. Being over 600-years-old, there's been a lot to Fu Dog's overall past. The most prolific of Fu Dog's past was shown in "Fu and Tell", where it was revealed that he had been feuding with a feline named Yan Yan for hundreds of years, all for the possession of a "lucky coin" (which Fu claims was his dad's, and his dad's dad's, and his dad's dad's dad's). They've fought in many different periods of history, each time the coin ending up in the hands (or in this case, paws) of the other. In a comical twist, it's also seen that Fu's various encounters with Yan Yan have caused various structural damages on modern landmarks (breaking the Sphinx's nose off, tilting the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and sinking the Titanic). Their feud continues to the present day. More recent parts of Fu Dog's history were shown in "Hong Kong Nights", where it was revealed that he was a womanizing thief who was frequently stealing jewelry and other valuables from ladies within popular nightclubs in Hong Kong during the 1970's era. One instance of these crimes was what caused him to meet up with the Chinese Dragon, Lao Shi. He soon joined up with him after proving his worth (helping Lao win a dance contest to obtain information on the whereabouts of the Dark Dragon) and became his animal guardian and partner. His partnership with Lao has lasted to the present day. Even though he is a Shar Pei he speaks Brooklyn English. Sometimes he forgets he's a dog and speaks making people freak out. However in other situations it is seen a part of an ongoing show such as in "Year of the Jake" when he helps Jake get the demons into the box vault or in "Fu and Tell" when Haley has to explain that he is barking in Chinese. He also has trouble speaking to other dogs, resulting in him saying "My pants taste like salami.", he denotes that he is rusty. Fu may be a Chinese dog but he has been everywhere and he likes all kinds of food except vegetables when he was suppose to be on a diet. In fact in "Fu and Tell" Haley convinces him to be her dog in the class "Show-and-Tell" by promising him sloppy joes (with 3:1 meat to bean ratio). In "Nobody's Fu" he loses his Animal Guardian license and while he waits to renew it he is replaced as Jake's Animal Guardian by a talking monkey named Bananas B. Jake starts to enjoy having Bananas B around more than Fu and starts to ignore him even forgetting to come and help him take his Animal Guardian test. Fu loses his license for a year but after Jake gets kidnapped by Chang when Bananas B turns on him, Fu rushes to his rescue after learning what happened from Spud and Trixie. Fu arrives just in time and drives off Chang and Bananas B with one of his potions and releases Jake saying that whether or not he's Jake's Animal Guardian Jake's his best buddy and he's not sure what he'd do if anything ever happened to him touching Jake with his loyalty. Later thanks to Jake, he regains his Animal Guardian license and becomes Jake's Animal Guardian again. In "The Hong Kong Longs", Fu reveals himself as a talking dog to Jonathon Long after the truth about Jake's family is revealed to him and answers Jonathon's questions as they rush to help Jake. He fights in the final battle with the Dark Dragon, drives off Bananas B (something he clearly enjoys doing), and fights the Shades. Personality Fu is extremely loyal to Jake and cares a great deal about him. Despite losing his animal guardian license and being replaced by a helper monkey in "Nobody's Fu", he still was concerned about Jake's well-being and after Spud and Trixie tell him that Jake's in trouble and needs his help, he saves Jake from being killed by Chang by using one of his potions to drive her and Bananas B off admitting that Jake's his best friend and he wasn't sure what he'd do if something happened to him. He has been shown to be a womanizer at times as demonstrated in the episode "Eye of The Beholder", but learns his lesson in the end kind of. Fu Dog also have bad manners, which easily seen, because he likes to eat much, causing him to burp often. His opening line when he answers his cellphone is "Talk to the Fu". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males